


The Story of the Gumball Machine Ring

by srmiller



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: F/M, olicity - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-02
Updated: 2014-09-02
Packaged: 2018-02-15 22:03:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2244933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/srmiller/pseuds/srmiller
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Oliver proposes to Felicity in the front seat of his car with a ring he got from a gumball machine.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Story of the Gumball Machine Ring

Okay, before the island he'd been spontaneous to the point of stupid.

He'd done things because they'd sounded good at the time, because they'd sounded fun, exciting. Because they'd made him feel good.

And he'd learned time and time again maybe jumping without looking wasn't the smartest thing in the world--but sometimes you had to trust your gut and do something because it felt good, but more importantly, because it felt _right_.

After all, some things were too important to be decided with reason and logic.

Which was how he ended up proposing to Felicity in his car on a Sunday afternoon with a gumball machine ring.

And okay, maybe he'd been thinking about proposing. For a while. He'd planned on making a big, grand romantic gesture once he'd found the perfect ring but they'd been walking down the aisle of the grocery store arguing about whether or not tofu constituted as actual food and it just clicked.

She'd been laughing, lip curling, nose scrunching, eye sparkling laughing. And he'd been grinning too. One hand held a basket filled with ice cream, a bottle of wine, and frozen pizza while the other had been filled with the curve of her shoulder.

And it just clicked.

Nothing in the world felt better than Felicity laughing with her arm around his waist and her thumb hooked into his belt loop.

After they'd checked out he'd dropped a kiss on those curling lips and told her he'd forgotten something and he'd meet her at the car. Then he'd gone back to the cashier and asked for a dollar's worth of quarters and gone to the gumball machine he'd seen on the way in filled with cheap rings for fifty cents each.

And when neither of them were good enough he'd gone back to get more quarters.

Twice.

By the time he slid into the driver's seat Felicity was snacking on the gummy worms she'd added to the conveyor belt at the last second, eating them by biting off one color at a time.

And before he could talk himself out of it he asked her to marry him.

He'd been sort-of, kind-of planning a speech in the back of his head. For a while now. Something big, grand and romantic enough to match the gesture but when you're proposing in the front seat of a sun warmed car there wasn't much call for grandiosity.

Looking back, he couldn't remember exactly what it was he'd said, but it must have worked because she'd thrown her arms around his neck and kissed him, urging him to put the ring on her finger with a sort of gleeful excitement.

Then she'd wiggled her fingers in the sunlight so the flashy gemstone caught the light and shined.

He promised her a better ring with a blush of embarrassment, thinking she deserved more.

"Don't you dare," she'd warned with another kiss. "I couldn't ask for anything better."

But she hadn't been looking at the gumball machine ring which had cost him three dollars.

She'd been looking at him.


End file.
